Koit/Eddsworld Collab
Koit/Eddsworld Collab is a collaboration between Edd Gould and KoitStudios. It was uploaded to Newgrounds on November 29, 2007 at 5:35 AM EST and later to DeviantArt and YouTube on December 11, 2007. One of them would animate one part, while the other animated the next part. Words at the bottom right of the screen told who was animating the part Plot (Parts of the plot in bold were animated by Koit. Those in italic were animated by Edd. Both bold and italic '' mean they were animated by both of them.) '''A robot flying in a spaceship says that he normally kills people, but today, he was just going to leave a present. He drops a yellow present and flies away. A door appears and a person walks out. He looks out the present, staring at the tag on it that says "'DO NOT OPEN'". He thinks for a second and decides to eat the present. The present's mom drops in next to the person, looking at him with a furious look on her face. The person burps the present out, which is now green. Suddenly, a giant green robot with a piece of toast as its head accidentally steps on them. Flying cupcakes start shooting lasers at it, one of them hitting the toast and burning it. A stick figure comes up to the robot, mourning over it. However, the robot falls over and squishes him. A broom sweeps the robot away. A person comes out of his car and locks it with his car keys and then walks away. A steel box drops right on top of it and two characters, Gollum and a guy dressed as Superman, start talking about random stuff. Tetris blocks slowly descend on the car. When they get five feet within the car, they instantly drop and smash the car into pieces. It zooms out to show someone attempting to play Tetris on his computer. He exits out of the window and leaves the room. Two sprites in the computer appear and try to steal his porn. The person comes back and turn on light, alerting the sprites to his presence. They quickly run away, dropping porn pictures. A slug in space squirms by and says he's a space slug. He squirms away with the robot from the beginning of the collab following him. Words fall down in Star Wars style, talking about how Koit finds it funny to animate a giant slug which repeatedly tells itself it's a slug and other out of the ordinary things. Suddenly, a tea cup space ship breaks through the letters. 'Edd and Koit are talking about where the letters come from with giant mustaches. A TIE Fighter charges and starts shooting lasers at them. It zooms out and shows a random person who says he hasn't done this in twenty years. He pulls out his skeleton and stuffs it back in again. A wrecking ball slams into the person and then slams into the screen, showing the words "The End". Gallery KAE collab (1).png KAE collab (2).png KAE collab (3).png KAE collab (4).png|Toastzilla KAE collab (5).png|Toastzilla is attacked by flying cupcakes. KAE collab (6).png|''"NOOOOOOO!"'' KAE collab (7).png|''"Toastzilla, speak to me! Oh god no, my only friend!"'' KAE collab (8).png|''"Well technically, my only robot friend."'' KAE collab (9).png KAE collab (10).png|''"We interrupt this animation to bring you an important message!"'' KAE collab (11).png KAE collab (13).png KAE collab (12).png KAE collab (14).png|''"What the? That was the worst game of Tetris ever made! Jesus!"'' KAE collab (15).png KAE collab (16).png|''"Yeah, I'm space slug, so what?"'' KAE collab (17).png|A Star Wars text crawl. KAE collab (18).png KAE collab (19).png|''"Where do those words keep coming from?"'' KAE collab (20).png KAE collab (21).png|''"I haven't done this in 20 years."'' KAE collab (22).png KAE collab (23).png External links *Newgrounds *DeviantArt *YouTube Category:Animations Category:Collaborations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Videos